


like we were sixteen

by mels (melabsinthium)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil, Getting Back Together, KageHina Week, M/M, kind of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melabsinthium/pseuds/mels
Summary: “Ho comprato un biglietto per Rio”“Cos─ Perchè?”“C’era un'offerta…”, rispose piano.“E se era per l’Alaska compravi quello?”“Cos─ No! Non sono un idiota!”“E il campionato? Non puoi semplicemente… andartene”“Ovvio che no! Abbiamo la pausa il mese prossimo!”“Oh”〜Kageyama e Hinata sono statiqualcosaun tempo, ma quel tempo è ormai passato. Forse.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	like we were sixteen

La cerimonia di consegna dei diplomi si era appena conclusa, le foto erano state scattate, i saluti erano stati fatti. Kageyama non se la sentiva di lasciare il perimetro della scuola.

Girovagò per il cortile senza una meta precisa in mente. I ciliegi erano in fiore, il silenzio assordante. Raggiunse il corridoio coperto che conduceva alla palestra, fece scorrere le mani sulle barre di metallo. 

La porta di metallo era socchiusa, ma dall’interno non proveniva alcun rumore. 

Kageyama si avvicinò e sbirciò all’interno. 

La palestra era vuota. Non c’erano palloni sparsi sul pavimento, nessun cigolio di scarpe sul parquet tirato a lucido. 

Aprì un po’ di più la porta e rimase fermo lì. La luce del tramonto entrava dalle finestra, illuminava la palestra di un rosso caldo. 

Kageyama non riusciva a credere che il giorno dopo non sarebbe stato lì ad allenarsi con la sua squadra. Il suo respiro rallentò, un debole sorriso apparve sulle sue labbra. 

Ricordava ancora la prima volta che aveva messo piede in quella palestra. Era un ragazzino arrogante, convinto di poter fare tutto da solo, e adesso ne usciva come una giovane promessa della pallavolo giapponese. In quel posto aveva imparato cosa volesse dire essere parte di una squadra, tra quelle quattro mura aveva capito chi era e chi poteva diventare. . 

“Sapevo di trovarti qui”, disse una voce familiare alle sue spalle.

Kageyama sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, per un momento aveva perso la cognizione del tempo. 

Hinata si affiancò a lui. 

“E’... strano”, disse.

Kageyama lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio e non rispose,, incerto su come mettere in parole la strana sensazione che gli stringeva il petto. 

Alle loro spalle, una voce esuberante interruppe il momento. “Che succede? Non ci alleniamo?”

“Ci sono i senpai! Lasciagli un momento!”, rispose una seconda voce, fallendo nel tentativo di sussurrare. 

Hinata e Kageyama si voltarono. Yaotome stava cercando di tenere nascosti gli altri membri del club dietro il tronco di un albero.

Hinata rise. “La stiamo lasciando in buone mani”

Kageyama sorrise ironico,“Sono i tuoi kohai”

Hinata gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. “Perchè solo i miei?” 

“Non sono io quello che l’anno scorso per fare una cosa del genere è riuscito a─”

“Okay, okay, ho capito!”, Hinata finse di arrabbiarsi, ma Kageyama poteva vedere il sorriso che si affacciava sulle sue labbra. “Mi mancherà anche questo”, disse. 

Insieme, come se si fossero messi d’accordo, voltarono le spalle alla palestra e si avviarono verso il parcheggio delle biciclette.

“Quando parti?”, chiese Hinata mentre sganciava la sua dalla rastrelliera. 

“Tra un paio di giorni, tu?”

“Ho ancora un anno per prepararmi, ricordi? Non so perchè continuo a dirti le cose!”. 

Si incamminarono verso casa, camminando uno di fianco all’altro come avevano fatto tutti i giorni per tre anni, ma qualcosa era diverso dal solito. Hinata sembrava perso tra i suoi pensieri.

Non ci furono bisticci tra di loro quel giorno.

Qualunque cosa _loro_ fossero, ricordò Kageyama, anche quella sarebbe finita quel giorno. 

Si era sempre consolato che, qualunque cosa fosse, avesse una data di scadenza, ma ora che il momento era arrivato non si sentiva pronto a lasciarla andare.

Raggiunsero il punto in cui le loro strade si separavano.

“Allora, ci vediamo Kageyama”, gli disse Hinata con un sorriso. 

Kageyama si bloccò sul posto. Non era un _ci vediamo domani_. Non si sarebbero visti il giorno successivo. Lui avrebbe preparato le valigie e poi sarebbe partito. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non uscì fuori nulla. Avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi a Hinata, baciarlo, ma era bloccato sul posto, gli occhi spalancati e la bocca leggermente aperta. 

Hinata indugiò per un momento, le mani strette sul manubrio della bicicletta e le labbra che formavano una linea sottile. Sorrise leggermente a Kageyama, ma il sorriso non raggiunse i suoi occhi. Inforcò la sua bicicletta e pedalò su per la montagna senza guardarsi indietro. 

Kageyama rimase lì, immobile, a guardare la sua figura diventare sempre più piccola. 

  
  


〜

La prima volta che succede è durante _“l’estate più calda degli ultimi cinquant’anni”,_ come l’avevano chiamata in televisione, quella del secondo anno. 

La madre e la sorella di Hinata sono andate in visita ad una vecchia zia e Hinata ha invitato Kageyama a stare da lui. “Un piccolo ritiro privato”, lo aveva chiamato.

Sono sdraiati sull’erba dopo una giornata di allenamenti, il sole sta cominciando a tramontare ma è ancora caldo sui loro visi, gli uccelli cinguettano tra gli alberi, soffia una leggera brezza e Kageyama è sicuro di essersi bruciato il naso.

Kageyama volta la testa alla sua sinistra. Hinata ha gli occhi chiusi, i tratti del viso sono rilassati e un piccolo sorriso incurva le sue labbra. I capelli più lunghi dell’anno precedente circondano il viso in morbide onde e le lentiggini sparse sul suo naso stanno cominciando a colorarsi al sole. 

Il respiro di Kageyama inciampa, la sua pelle pizzica, qualcosa si muove nel suo stomaco. 

Si volta su un fianco e si avvicina, non capendo bene cosa stia facendo. Si blocca di scatto quando se ne rende conto. Vuole baciarlo. 

Hinata apre gli occhi. Nota quanto Kageyama si sia fatto vicino, ma non si allontana. Anche lui si volta su un fianco, avvicinandosi ancora. Il suo sguardo cade sulle labbra di Kageyama e Kageyama apre leggermente la bocca. 

E’ Hinata a fare l’ultimo passo, si morde il labbro inferiore, poi si avvicina a toccare le labbra di Kageyama con le sue. E’ un contatto leggero, quasi impercettibile, Kageyama lo insegue quando si allontana.

Si allunga verso Hinata e lo bacia ancora, ancora leggero, ancora timido, ma il cuore gli esplode nel petto, il calore gli riempie lo stomaco. 

Trascorrono in quel modo il resto del pomeriggio, sdraiati lì, con le loro labbra che si inseguono e i loro corpi sempre più vicini.

Kageyama ha portato dei video di pallavolo da guardare insieme. Quella sera le immagini scorrono sul televisore del salotto di Hinata senza nessuno che gli guardi. 

  
  


〜

Kageyama era seduto sul divano con il computer sulle gambe scorrendo alcuni blog di viaggio, ma non era ancora riuscito a trovare nulla che catturasse il suo interesse. 

Una pausa del campionato era programmata per il mese successivo. Aveva dieci giorni liberi e nessuna idea su come trascorrerli. Nei due anni precedenti era tornato a casa dei suoi genitori e aveva continuato ad allenarsi, ma il suo allenatore lo aveva scoperto e gli aveva ordinato di prendersi una vera vacanza. 

Con un sospiro chiuse lo schermo del computer e cominciò cucinare.

Dopo cena tornò a sedersi sul divano, fece zapping fino a trovare un film d’azione che aveva già visto. 

Il suo telefono vibrò sul tavolino da caffè. Era una pubblicità di una compagnia aerea con cui aveva viaggiato un paio di volte in passato. Stava per far scivolare via la notifica quando l’oggetto catturò la sua attenzione. 

_Think Rio!_

Kageyama sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e, accigliato, aprì l’email. Proponevano delle offerte last-minute per Rio de Janeiro. 

Controllò la disponibilità per le date che lo interessavano e di impulso comprò i biglietti, poi 

aprì la rubrica e fece partire una chiamata. 

Hinata rispose al terzo squillo. “Kageyama?”, chiese leggermente agitato. “Tutto bene? Non chiami mai sen─”

“Ho comprato un biglietto per Rio”

“Cos─ Perchè?”

“C’era un'offerta…”, rispose piano.

“E se era per l’Alaska compravi quello?”

“Cos─ No! Non sono un idiota!”

“E il campionato? Non puoi semplicemente… andartene”

“Ovvio che no! Abbiamo la pausa il mese prossimo!”

“Oh”

Cadde il silenzio. Kageyama quasi staccò il telefono dall’orecchio per controllare che non fosse caduta la linea. 

“Allora va bene”, disse Hinata. “Quando vieni? Quanto stai? Vuoi venire a stare da me?”, continuò con il suo solito tono di voce.

Lo stomaco di Kageyama si rilassò, cominciava a sentirsi eccitato all’idea di quel viaggio. 

“Il prossimo mese. Una settimana. No, non ho intenzione di dormire in quella topaia che è la tua stanza”

“Hey! La mia stanza è _suuper_ pulita. Okay, forse no. Ma lo potrebbe essere in un mese! Anzi no, mi rimangio l’invito”

Il sorriso di Kageyama si allargò, tutto quello era familiare e gli scaldava il petto. Ultimamente non avevano avuto spesso occasione di sentirsi al telefono e Kageyama aveva quasi dimenticato quanto fosse calda la voce di Hinata. 

“Ci sono così tante cose che voglio farti vedere”, disse Hinata con la voce più morbida.

L’ultimo frammento di ansia sparì dal corpo di Kageyama. 

“E voglio sfidarti a beach volley! Scommetto che fai schifo”

“Tu fai schifo”

Di riflesso Kageyama alzò la mano per afferrargli i capelli, poi la lasciò cadere nuovamente di fianco a lui.

“Va tutto bene, Yama”, Hinata finse compassione. “Anche Oikawa ha avuto problemi all’inizio”

La competitività di Kageyama ruggì. Se Oikawa c’era riuscito, anche lui ce l’avrebbe fatta. E anche meglio. 

“Vedremo”, disse, e aveva tutta l’aria di essere una minaccia.

Hinata rise. “Devo tornare al lavoro. Ci vediamo tra un mese?”

“Ci vediamo tra un mese”, Kageyama confermò. 

〜

Dopo quel giorno, Kageyama evita Hinata fino all’inizio delle lezioni. Non sa con che faccia presentarsi davanti a lui, spera solo che, con il ritorno alla loro vita di tutti i giorni, tutto torni come prima. 

E’ quello che succede, Kageyama può quasi credere che non sia successo nulla tra di loro. Non riesce a non sentirsi deluso. 

Gli allenamenti ricominciano e se lo sguardo di Kageyama indugia più del solito sul profilo di Hinata è solo per controllare i suoi progressi, si dice. 

Si stanno cambiando nello stanzino del club dopo una lunga giornata di allenamenti, tutti gli altri sono già andati via. Hinata gli dà le spalle, si toglie la maglietta e rabbrividisce al contatto con l’aria fresca di settembre. 

Il cuore di Kageyama accelera, il viso scotta, gli occhi cadono sulla costellazione di nei sulla spalla destra di Hinata che non ha mai notato prima. Affascinato, alza una mano e gli sfiora la spalla, con l’indice traccia linee immaginarie che li uniscano. 

Hinata trema, volta leggermente la destra. Kageyama è preso alla sprovvista davanti al suo sorriso, piccolo sulle labbra, ma che gli illumina tutto il viso. 

“Mi chiedevo quanto ci avresti messo”, gli dice in un sussurro. 

Kageyama gli sfiora la spalla con le labbra prima di baciarlo. 

〜

Kageyama prese la sua valigia dal nastro e attraversò le porte scorrevoli. La prima cosa che vide dall’altra parte fu una macchia di capelli arancioni che si muoveva nervosamente. 

Hinata agitava il braccio sopra la sua testa, chiamando il suo nome ad alta voce. Erano quasi due anni che non lo vedeva, dalla sera prima che partisse per il Brasile. 

Kageyama lo raggiunse. “Non urlare, idiota!”, disse cercando di nascondere le farfalle nello stomaco. 

Avevano continuato a sentirsi quasi ogni giorno, si erano anche mandati delle foto - stupide foto della faccia di Hinata che Kageyama custodiva gelosamente nel suo cellulare. Sapeva che l'avrebbe trovato con i capelli più corti e i lineamenti più decisi, ma non aveva idea di quanto fosse cambiato il suo corpo. Le sue spalle si erano allargate, le braccia solide. La pelle dorata faceva risaltare gli occhi ambrati. 

Il suo sorriso era lo stesso, luminoso e talmente ampio da fargli venire le rughe intorno agli occhi. 

Hinata prese la valigia dalle sue mani e cominciò a camminare verso l’uscita. 

“Dimmi che non sei venuto in bicicletta”, disse Kageyama. 

“E come portavo la tua valigia? A proposito, quanta roba ti sei portato?”, rispose Hinata sollevandola e scuotendola come si fa per un regalo.. “Stai una settimana, non due mesi”.

Kageyama non lo degnò di una risposta. 

Le porte dell’aeroporto si aprirono e Kageyama venne colpito dall’aria umida del Brasile. L’aveva fatto davvero. Aveva davvero attraversato mezzo mondo ed era arrivato fin lì. In vacanza.

Seguì Hinata fino al parcheggio, dove li aspettava un ragazzo alto con gli occhiali da sole e un cappellino da baseball. 

“Lui è Santana, il mio compagno di squadra”, lo presentò Hinata. 

“Quindi _tu_ sei Kageyama”, sorrise Santana stringendogli la mano e gettando un’occhiata ad Hinata. 

Disse qualcosa in portoghese, di cui Kageyama riuscì a capire solo il suo nome, Hinata arrossì e borbottò qualcosa in risposta. 

Salirono in macchina e Santana guidò fino all’albergo che Kageyama aveva prenotato. Dal poco che poteva vedere dal finestrino della macchina, Rio sembrava una città caotica, rumorosa, viva. Stranamente giusta per Hinata. 

Santana li lasciò in albergo e Hinata rimase ad aspettare nell’atrio mentre Kageyama saliva in camera a lasciare le sue cose. 

Aveva scelto un albergo di un certo livello, nulla di eccessivo, ma si era comunque assicurato che il posto avesse una bella palestra dove avrebbe potuto continuare ad allenarsi. I corridoi eleganti avevano i pavimenti coperti dalla moquette blu e la camera che gli avevano assegnato era spaziosa, arredata in maniera moderna e odorava di sapone. Le finestre affacciavano sulla piscina all’aperto. 

Kageyama lasciò la valigia e decise di darsi una rinferscata e cambiarsi prima di uscire. Si sciacquò il viso e si appoggiò al lavandino, guardando il suo riflesso allo specchio. Aveva le occhiaie e i capelli erano completamente in disordine, i suoi pensieri erano nel caos. Una parte di lui si chiedeva ancora cosa stesse facendo lì, aveva paura di scoprire che il rapporto che aveva costruito con Hinata si era deteriorato nel tempo in cui non si erano visti.

Scosse la testa. Non aveva senso preoccuparsi di tutto quello adesso, non quando ormai era lì, non quando Hinata lo stava aspettando nell’atrio. 

Si cambiò al volo e scese nuovamente.

Hinata si stava guardando intorno nella hall, i suoi occhi si illuminarono quando vide Kageyama.

“Bella la vita da professionista!”, disse un sorriso.

“Allora sbrigati a raggiungermi”, gli rispose Kageyama.

Un lampo di sfida apparve sul viso di Hinata, ma scomparve subito. Gli porse una busta e Kageyama alzò un sopracciglio.

“Crema solare”, spiegò. “Non vorrai passare tutta la vacanza a prenderti cura delle scottature”

“Esperienza?”

Hinata rabbrividì al ricordo. “E’ stata una brutta settimana”.

Kageyama lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo e se ne spalmò un po’ sul viso. 

Il primo posto dove Hinata voleva portarlo era il Cristo Redentore, quindi camminarono fino alla stazione e presero il primo treno disponibile. Durante il viaggio Hinata non smise di parlare neanche per un momento, non fermandosi neanche per respirare. Si agitava sul sedile, gesticolava e tempestò Kageyama di domande. Come funzionava una squadra di professionisti? Come era l’allenamento? Com’erano i compagni?

Kageyama era appena arrivato e si sentiva già preso da un’insolazione. Non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, si sentiva la testa leggera, si chiedeva se Hinata fosse sempre stato così, se per caso, con la distanza, avesse perso la sua immunità. Se quella che aveva avuto poteva essere chiamata immunità, poi. 

Dal Cristo Redentore la vista era da mozzare il fiato. L’intera Rio si stendeva ai loro piedi, l’oceano si estendeva a vista d’occhio, riflettendo i raggi del sole. 

Hinata volle a tutti costi fare una foto da mandare alla chat di gruppo del Karasuno. Kageyama scattò un paio di foto del panorama e le inviò alla chat degli Adlers. Romero rispose inviando vari punti esclamativi e decisamente troppe emoji. 

Presero nuovamente il treno per tornare in città, Kageyama sbadigliò per tutto il tragitto, appoggiando la testa al finestrino e guardando Rio che scorreva davanti ai suoi occhi. La stanchezza stava cominciando ad avere la meglio. Scesero dal treno e Hinata cominciò a camminare, Kageyema lo seguì ciecamente, senza neanche chiedere dove stessero andando. Ad un banchetto Hinata gli regalò un cappellino da baseball con i colori del Brasile, ad un altro comprarono dei quadrati di pasta fritta ripieni di carne di cui Hinata aveva ripetuto il nome almeno quattro volte, ma a Kageyama proprio non riusciva di ricordarlo. 

Raggiunsero la spiaggia. Hinata salutò alcune persone che conosceva, poi si sedette sulla sabbia e fece cenno a Kageyama si sedersi accanto a lui. Ovunque Kageyama si voltasse c’era rumore, le voci delle persone coprivano parzialmente i rumori della città alle loro spalle. 

Davanti a loro c’era un campo da beach volley dove poco dopo cominciò una partita. Hinata si mise a spiegare tutte le differenze che c’erano con la pallavolo, e Kageyama avrebbe voluto seguire la spiegazione, ma non riusciva a guardare la partita. Il suo sguardo continuava a tornare sul viso di Hinata, su come si illuminasse nello spiegargli una azione determinante o si imbronciasse quando non riusciva a ricordare una parola in giapponese. 

La continua esposizione al sole aveva reso più scure e visibili le sue lentiggini. 

Kageyama si distese sulla sabbia e chiuse gli occhi. Il sole era caldo sulla sua pelle, le palpebre pesanti. Si sentiva stranamente rilassato e si chiese se era così che dovevano essere le vacanze. 

“...yama?” 

Kageyama sentì qualcosa toccare la sua spalla, mormorò qualcosa e malvolentieri aprì gli occhi. La prima cosa che vide fu il viso di Hinata, troppo vicino al suo. 

“Che c’è?”, chiese tirandosi su di scatto.

“Non puoi dormire qui, ti prenderai un’insolazione”

Kageyama sbadigliò. Hinata si tirò su e porse una mano a Kageyama per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. 

“Ti accompagno in albergo”, disse.

“Sto bene”, si lamentò Kageyama, ma cominciò comunque a seguire Hinata per le strade della città. “Non sono stanco”.

“Ti sei fatto ventidue ore di volo e mezza giornata in giro per Rio”

“Ho dormito sull’aereo”

“Hai bisogno di un vero letto. E di un pasto serio”

“Non sono stanco”

Hinata rise. “Sì, lo sei”.

Le strade sconosciute di Rio lo mettevano a disagio. Si trovò a camminare più vicino che potesse ad Hinata. Voltarono l’angolo e Kageyama riconobbe l’entrata del suo albergo. Sentì un peso depositarsi sul suo stomaco. Non voleva che Hinata se ne andasse, non voleva salutarlo. 

“Oggi mi sono preso la giornata, ma domani devo lavorare”, disse Hinata. “Ci vediamo per cena? E chiamami se ti perdi”

“Non mi perdo”, mormorò Kageyama, ma non aveva la forza di protestare veramente.

Hinata sorrise, “Ci vediamo domani”.

Kageyama salì nella sua stanza e si buttò sul letto ancora vestito. Prima di addormentarsi prese il telefono dalla tasca e guardò la chat del Karasuno. Yamaguchi gli ricordava di restare idratati, Yachi gli augurava buon divertimento, Tsukishima minacciava di abbandonare la chat se avesse ricevuto altre foto. Scorrendo la conversazione arrivò alla foto che avevano inviato quel giorno. Hinata aveva un ampio sorriso sul viso e gli occhi quasi completamente chiusi, la testa quasi appoggiata sulla spalla di Kageyama, che lo guardava con un'espressione imbronciata.

Kageyama si addormentò con quell’immagine negli occhi. 

〜

Kageyama è seduto alla sua scrivania con il computer aperto davanti a sè. Il freddo vento invernale fa tremare le finestre e il cursore lampeggia sulla barra di ricerca. 

Non ne parlano mai. Passano insieme ogni momento libero, i loro baci si sono fatti più affamati, le mani timide più coraggiose, sentirsi attraverso i vestiti non basta più. Hinata sembra aver accettato quel nuovo sviluppo del loro rapporto senza farsi troppe domande, ma Kageyama ha bisogno di risposte.

Kageyama comincia a scrivere e cancella. Lo fa ancora. Alla terza riesce a scrivere la domanda che lo assilla e premere invio. 

Scopre che non è così raro, che, quello che gli sta succedendo, può succedere nel corso dell’adolescenza, con gli ormoni sballati, quando si crea un forte legame emotivo con qualcuno. E’ ovvio, pensa, Hinata è probabilmente la prima persona che sia mai sentito di poter chiamare amico, è normale che la cosa lo confonda.

Kageyama accetta quella risposta, smette di cercare spiegazioni per quello che sta succedendo e si rilassa all’idea che non vorrà passare il resto della sua vita a sfiorare con la punta delle dita i fianchi di Hinata. 

Nell’idea che tutto quello abbia una data di scadenza, Kageyama trova conforto. 

〜

Durante il giorno Kageyama si allenava, nuotava e girava per la città - ancora non si era perso neanche una volta - e la sera usciva con Hinata, che trovava ogni volta posti che Kageyama _“doveva vedere assolutamente!”_ prima di ripartire per il Giappone. Hanno mangiato cibo tipico, visto una scala con i gradini fatti di mosaici colorati e visitato una spiaggia raggiungibile solo scalando una parete di roccia.

Ogni sera, quando Hinata lo riaccompagnava al suo albergo, salutarlo era un po’ più difficile. 

Per la sua ultima sera, Hinata aveva deciso che Kageyama non poteva lasciare il Brasile senza aver visto almeno un locale in cui si ballava musica dal vivo. Aveva dato appuntamento a Kageyama davanti a piccolo locale quasi invisibile dalla strada. 

All’interno, l’aria era soffocante e per farsi sentire bisognava urlare, alti sgabelli erano disposti per tutta la lunghezza del bancone e i tavoli, dall’altro lato della sala, erano accatastati contro un muro, per lasciare spazio al centro per ballare. Su una pedana, un gruppo suonava musica dal vivo, le persone ballavano strette l’una all’altra.

Si sedettero al bancone e ordinarono due birre, Hinata sedeva sul suo sgabello a gambe larghe e battendo le mani sul legno a ritmo di musica. 

Un ragazzo con i capelli rasati si avvicinò ad Hinata, gli chiese di ballare. Gettò un’occhiata a Kageyama, che annuì per dirgli che poteva restare qualche minuto lì da solo e cercò di ignorare il bruciore alla bocca dello stomaco. 

Hinata raggiunse il centro del locale e cominciò a ballare con quel ragazzo. Sorrideva e si muoveva agilmente, in maniera fluida. Lo sguardo di Kageyama scorreva su quel corpo, curioso di vederlo muoversi nuovamente su un campo. Scivolava sui muscoli tesi del suo collo, sulle sue spalle larghe dove era visibile la linea dell’abbronzatura, sulle sue braccia massicce, sul pettorale visibile per l’ampio spacco laterale della canotta, sui fianchi che muoveva con scioltezza, sulle cosce sode che spuntavano dai calzoncini. Hinata agitò il busto a ritmo di musica, il ragazzo che ballava con Hinata gli appoggiò una mano sul fianco e a Kageyama bruciò l’aria nei polmoni. La canotta si spostò lasciando scoperta la spalla destra, quella dove aveva la costellazione di nei. 

Kageyama ne aveva memorizzato l’immagine anni prima, la notte in cui li aveva visti per l’ultima volta nella penombra del suo appartamento di Tokyo, la notte prima che Hinata partisse per il Brasile. 

Kageyama aveva provato a resistere, a dirsi che qualunque cosa fossero era finita. Lo aveva detto a Hinata, glielo aveva detto che non erano più dei ragazzini, ma Hinata si era avvicinato a lui e gli aveva chiesto sulle labbra se non volesse esserlo ancora per una notte. Kageyama aveva aspettato l’alba guardando la schiena nuda di Hinata che si muoveva al ritmo del suo respiro, aveva contato i nei, tracciando con l’indice linee immaginarie che li unissero. 

“ _Quello_ non è un ballo brasiliano”

Kageyama si riscosse di colpo. Seduto sullo sgabello accanto al suo c’era Santana e non aveva idea di quando fosse arrivato. 

“Cosa?”

“Il ballo, non è una cosa che esiste. Non farti fregare”, disse con un sorriso.

“Oh. Grazie. Credo. Che ci fai qui?”

“Ci lavora la mia ragazza”, con il bicchiere che aveva in mano indicò una ragazza affaccendata dietro al bancone. “Sai, ho sentito molto parlare di te”

Kageyama alzò lo sguardo. “Uhm?”

“Hinata. Parla spesso di te”

Una domanda cominciò a formarsi sulle labbra di Kageyama, ma non fece in tempo a farla. Hinata li raggiunse, bevve in un solo colpo quello che restava della sua birra e sorrise a Kageyama. 

“Vogliamo andare?”

Kageyama annuì, salutarono Santana e insieme uscirono dal locale. L’aria fresca della sera era piacevole sulla pelle. Hinata sganciò la sua bici da un palo davanti al locale.

“A che ora hai il volo domani?”, chiese.

“La sera”

“Pranziamo insieme?”

“Voglio quei cosi fritti”

Hinata rise, i rumori della città sembravano attutiti. “Si chiamano _pastel_ ”

“Quelli”, annuì Kageyama che aveva rinunciato a impararne il nome. 

Cominciarono a camminare in silenzio. Kageyama ormai conosceva abbastanza la strada da saper tornare da solo al proprio albergo, ma Hinata continuava ad accompagnarlo tutte le sere. Raggiunsero il punto in cui le loro strade si separavano, Hinata alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. A Kageyama ricordò un giorno di primavera di tre anni prima.

“Hinata…”, lo chiamò piano. 

Allungò la mano, con le dita gli sfiorò il polso, il battito era accelerato, ma non riuscì a capire se fosse il suo o quello di Hinata. Fece un passo in avanti, verso di lui. Alle sue orecchie arrivò ovattato il rumore metallico della bicicletta che cadeva a terra. 

Appoggiò la fronte su quella di Hinata e improvvisamente aveva di nuovo sedici anni. Ogni nervo del suo corpo era in allerta, le farfalle si agitavano nel suo stomaco. Nessuno, tranne Hinata, lo aveva mai fatto sentire così. Aveva sempre pensato che fosse perchè ormai era più grande, ma era solo parte della verità. La parte che aveva scelto di vedere.

Kageyama chiuse le distanze, appoggiò le labbra su quelle di Hinata. 

“Non siamo più ragazzini”, sussurrò Hinata quando si separarono. Il suo respiro era caldo sulla bocca di Kageyama.

“Lo so”

La fronte di Kageyama era ancora appoggiata alla sua, i loro nasi si toccavano. Hinata sorrise.

“Mi chiedevo quanto ci avresti messo”. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
